raesasagafandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Times
The first forms of sentient life on Dulnaeria were the Cyletherians. They were made from strong materials from the earth, mostly metal, stone, and gems. While individuals, they were all connected to one another via a vast psionic network. This was not true mass telepathy, but did allow for truly epic levels of cooperation and coordination by enabling one to sense the emotions and reactions of those nearby. The Empire The Cyletherians created a continent spanning civilization that brought forth many wonders. They harvested arcane energies to transform the lands into glorious cities. Great roads linked the cities, while the wilderness was often left unmolested. There was no name for this wondrous kingdom, as all within were both its subjects and rulers. It stood for millenia, and the Creators beamed with pride. Division After an eon of peace and prosperity, the Cyletherians began to experiment with new ideas on their stewardship of the world. Some proposed outlandish methods of restructuring the wild places of the Empire, to better harness the arcane energies that powered the great cities. Others sought to experiment with new methods of administrating the Empire. With all of these new ideas springing up all of the time, a lengthy discussion began to take place amongst the People. Soon the Discussion grew vast in its importance in daily life, and the Empire was to suffer. Not that anyone literally suffered, but soon the Great Works, like the Orrery of Creation and the Disc of Planes, began to dim in their greatness. When the effects on society of the Discussion became noticeable, there were those that wished to re-focus away from the Discussion. This was not acceptable for those involved, and would not hear of it. While saddened by the willful neglect of their original duties, these more conventionally minded Cyletherians shook their heads and went back to work, redoubling their efforts to sustain the greatness of their civilization. They realized that they could not do so, however, and quickly arrived at a new plan. Those not involved in the discussion would regroup with others like them at certain cities and focus their efforts there. If every city could not be saved, at least the ones that were would still shine in all their glory. Seperation Now, those involved in the Discussion were completely free to continue discussing, rather than ponder issues of maintenance; and they devoted more energy into it. As such, the Discussion became the Debate. Ideological groups formed and lines were drawn as newer and more radical methods and thoughts were dreamed up at a furious pace measured in centuries, rather than millennia or eons. In the midst of this Debate, something new and terrifying happened. The first Argument. One Cyletherian fully converted another to his cause. What that particular cause was is lost to the mists of time. What is remembered is his name. Magalus. After Magalus claimed his first follower, others soon fell in behind him. With one clear leader, the Debate began to die down. Within a millennium, the Debate and the Discussion were closed. Magalus and his followers looked around at the city that most of them had been gathered in for an age, and saw that it was…lacking. And empty. Only at this time did they notice that those not involved had left, and the Debaters felt…abandoned. Magalus sent out scouts to find what had happened to the rest of their people. Some returned with reports of other abandoned husks of the great cities, while others came back speaking of glories greater than had been imaginable, with hordes of Cyletherians thronging the streets. The decision was quickly reached to rejoin the society and implement the results of the Debate. Violence Failed Negotiation Kryslatta, Magalus' loyal dissenter, met with some of the inhabitants of the city, Glorious Example of Forethought, to commence the reunion of the people. However, the people had no interest in allowing those who had rejected their duties back into society. Instinctive Reaction Returning to Magalus, Kryslatta could barely control its rage. When another factioneer requested patience, the dissenter lashed out, physically striking him and scaring him into cancelling his request. Stunned by this action, Magalus could not help but be impressed with its effectiveness. He spread the word to his followers, this method would be used whenever the city dwellers rejected reconciliation. The First Conquest End of an Era Kryslatta again attempted to convince the city dwellers to allow its faction to rejoin society, and was again rebuked. The dissenter and its comrades exchanged glances, then launched headlong into an assault on Glorious Example and its people. Death In the heat and fury of the assault, three city dwelling Cyletherians ceased to be; their bodies too battered to contain their consciousness and souls. The remaining city dwellers capitulate to the factioneers' will. Most of Magalus' followers are shocked to inaction by the concept of death. No being had ceased to be in nearly 10,000 years. The great leader was untroubled, and in a display of his wrath, killed another city-dweller. Atop a mound of rubble in the middle of the city, he claimed that all who opposed him would meet a similar fate. The New City and the New Name Glorious Example of Forethought ''was renamed ''Austere Vision of Potentials by Magalus. Kryslatta began organizing the conquered into labor teams, and Sundavus, another "warrior" of set about dismantling the psionic nodes that connected the city to society in general. The center of the city was rebuilt as a large amphitheater. From here, Magalus gave his followers a new name: Destronian